Two is Better Than One
by gossipgirl2780
Summary: Drinking too much never had worse consequenses for Chuck. Newly broken up, Blair lets loose, speaks her mind, and parties. Slight S/C. Mostly C/B and Ca/B, maybe B/OC. Characters include Dan, Nate, and some surprises! Many scandals and so much drama!
1. Chapter 1

A.N.- Hey! i just wanted to tell everyone that this is my first story i m publishing. I've had this idea for quite some time now, waiting for someone else to publish. IDK abou everyone else, but i just love wild Blair, and i wanted to see more of it. Just please dont be to harsh, i know it isnt very good, but this my first ry, so i welcome constructive critisism. Reviews are appreciated and i wil put a link to an outfit/ outfits i create for each chapter. I love fashion and i think its a big part of Gossip Girl so. Anyway i tend to ramble, but i hope you like it!

* * *

Blair and Chuck sat in their living room with Serena, talking and laughing about college and jobs and Penelope. Serena and Chuck were extremely drunk, while Blair was only a little tipsy.

"She was sooo annoying!" exclaimed Serena, suddenly.

"Who?" asked Blair.

"Penelope," sighed Serena. "C'mon, B, you know she was.

"Seriously," Chuck added. "After we hooked up in ninth grade, she thought we would be a couple or something…Like that would EVER happen!"

Blair rolled her eyes and added, "WOW! You really are drunk, aren't you, Bass? That's the only reason I'm letting that comment slide. Well, I'm off to take a shower before I have to meet my mom."

"Why are you meeting HER?" sneered Serena, who kept on filling her glass with Scotch even though she was drunker than she was in her early high school days. "Your mom is a dragon fruit!" she continued, making no sense at all.

"No, no, she's more of a kiwi," contemplated Chuck, acting as if 'dragon fruit' was a sensible way to describe Eleanor, but 'kiwi' was just more suitable.

"Okay, you guys decide while I go freshen up.

* * *

Blair took a long, hot shower and felt completely awake when she got dressed. She decided on a TFNC Miu Miu Pleat Dress with Christian Louboutin Spritney Suede Peep Toe pumps and a matching clutch. Blair applied some mascara and a little blush and lip gloss to match her outft. She didn't like to admit it often, but she wanted to impress her mother who was visiting from her new home in Paris. They were set to meet at Le Bernardin for a nice dinner. She started walking to the kitchen of Chuck's penthouse and grabbed a glass of cucumber-infused water and set off for the living room. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw next.

* * *

"Ugh, why does B have to meet with her mommmm?" questioned Serena as she pranced around the living room listening to the shower pouring water.

"I honestly don't know!" slurred Chuck, pouring himself his fourteenth glass of Scotch.

Serena continued slowly, "Why aren't you goin' with her?"

"I was going to but she thinks I'm too drunk or something… Oh, whatever I'm not that drunk, I don't need her to tell me I'M TOO DRUNK!" Chuck laughed.

"You are sooo much more drunker than me," Serena insisted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Hell yes!" shouted Serena splashing some of her alcohol on him.

"Hey," he shouted angrily, but then started laughing. "It's okay, I'll forgive you." He pulled her into a hug and right before they embraced, he poured his full glass of Scotch on her.

"AHHHHH!!! IT'S SOOOO COLD!" she yelled. Then, before they knew it, they were running around the living room and onto the sofas and tables soaking each other and laughing and screaming. They tired out quickly and resided to the couch.

"Chuck, I never realized how hot you are. No wonder you slept with like all the girls on the UES," whispered Serena, like she just solved the biggest mystery the world had to offer.

"Well it's no mystery how hot you are," Chuck whispered, obviously the ahcohol speaking. He always thought Serena was pretty, every male would have to be insane not to, but he loved Blair.

They both leaned in to eachother.

"Why are we whispering?" whispered Serena.

"I have no idea," replied Chuck, still whispering as they both leaned in further, only inches apart.

* * *

"Oh…my…God," was all Blair could say, barely audible, after the loud crash of her glass filled with cucumber-infused water.

The room was spinning so fast she felt like she was on a roller coaster. Her mouth was agape. Her knees felt weak. How could this be happening to her? Correction: How could this happen to her again? Why, why, why was all she could ask while a billion thoughts were whirling around in her head. She tried to compose her self as she registered the scene playing out in front of her. Yup, she decided, this is taking place.

She had just walked in on Chuck, her _boyfriend_ (whom she faught over a year for), andher supposed_ best friend,_ his _stepsister_, making out on the couch. They heard glass shattering and quickly pulled apart. What were they doing again? They were both wondering what the hell happened in their drunken haze.

"Blair,"Chuck began. "This isn't wh-"

"Stop." Blair decided that she should, no_ had to be_, strong about this. She let to many guys mistreat her. Her first mistake was Nate, taking his back after everything he pulled, even though he couldn't to the same. Then there was Marcus/James, then Jack, and now apparently Chuck. _I'm not letting this occur again_, she thought to heself. "I can't believe you would do this," she stated, no emotion in her voice, to both of them. "But..I should've known better. We," she pointed between her and Chuck, "are over." Then she moved her gaze to Serena. "And you," she tilted her head to Serena, "are the worse best friend that anyone could ask for."

Before they started to try to explain that they are both extremely drunk and could chase after her she shouted, "Do not follow me." She didn't shed a tear until the elevator doors closed. But, she didn't let them last long. She wiped her tears away and texted her mom.

**Mom,**

**Can't make it tonight. I have a new professor who is meeting us tonight. Maybe another time?**

**-B**

She got a reply by the time she exited the elevator.

**Blair,**

**I was just about to contact you. Some friends wanted to meet with me and Cyrus so I decided that we can always see you another time. This actually works out perfectly. Though, it was irresponsible to wait this long to tell me.**

Blair rolled her eyes at this. She was the irresponsible one, but her mom was just going to contact her minutes ago to flake on their dinner for _friends_. She was dressed up, and really didn't have to meet her 'new professor' tonight, (did professors even have meet and greets at night??) so decided not to waste her outfit. She hailed a cab and went to Oak Room.

**_Spotted: B hailing cab that is headed for Oak Room. She looked pretty distraught, but I wonder why?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Here is the web adress for the outfit I created for Blair in this chapter. The website wont let me put it up so here's what to do if you want to check it out: type http:// www. polyvore .com (w/o the spaces) then /untitled/set?id=14588600. I really recommend checking it out. It helps you picture everyting in mu opinion. Review Please! thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Blair's phone had vibrated for the thousandth time as the night at Oak room continued. It was packed and she was drinking quite a lot.

"Blair? Blair Waldorf?" the voice questioned.

Blair turned slowly to see none other than Carter Baizen. "Carter. Aren't you supposed to be in the Deep South, fighting for your life while pumping oil as a form of payment to the dear Buckleys?" she dramatized the statement as she downed another martini.

He sat down next to her and continued the conversation. "I'm supposed to be in the Deep South, fighting for my life while pumping oil as a form of payment to the dear Buckleys, but a certain Buckley, one who Nate **was** fond of, paid off my debts."

"And why the hell would Bree," she paused to grimace, "pay off your debts. She figured the only thing worse than drinking with Carter was drinking alone and pathetic.

Carter laughed at Blair's reaction to Bree's name. "At least you still have your bitchiness. As for your other question, she did it in retaliation of course. Bree thought that if she honored family above her relationship with Nate, that they would welcome her with open arms. But, they treated her like crap, and she felt she ruined things with her and Nate for, well…nothing.

"Huh, so she paid your debts and you went free. That's gotta hurt the Buckleys," Blair reasoned while her phone vibrated again.

"Are you going to answer that?" Carter asked.

"I haven't all night, so why start now?" Blair rolled her eyes. "They're all probably from Serena and Chuck!"

"I guess this is going to answer the question I was going to ask you. Why are you hear without Bass?"

"I honestly don't want to think about it at all so…" Blair trailed off.

Carter was eyeing her phone again. "Don't you wander what they want?"

"If the curiosity is killing you so much, just check it," said Blair, nonchalantly.

Carter flipped open her phone and started scrolling through the texts.

**Missed (28)**

_Huh, something big must be going on,_ he thought, staring up at her sad eyes. He started looking at who they were from.

* * *

**b--**

**we nEe 2 tak aspa**

**xSo**

* * *

**Where r u? We need to talk!**

**Chuck**

* * *

**Blair! I have to talk to you.**

**Chuck**

* * *

**B-**

**Slept off most of the Scotch and my earlier message was..well..i neeedd to meet you!**

**S**

* * *

**B- **

**Please, your not taking my calls and i need to explain myself. I know i am the worst Bff ever, but i need to see you.**

**XO-S**

* * *

**Blair**

**Txt me back, its urgent!**

**Chuck**

* * *

The messages went on and on and had a similar point. _Where are you? I need to talk to you! Text me! Call me!_ Carter decided to make things interesting on his first night in NYC and replied back to Chuck.

**She's at the Oak Room…**

He only sent the message to Chuck. By the looks of things, him and Serena were in trouble so, if her location was important enough, Chuck would inform Serena about Blair's whereabouts. In all honesty, Carter didn't want to see Serena so soon, so he didn't text her also. It was time for some fun, and Carter didn't hesitate to order a couple more rounds of drinks to get Blair talking about the latest scandal.

Chuck had checked at the NYU dorms, the Waldorf Penthouse, and many clubs she frequented. He needed to find Blair, explain how drunk he was, and beg for her to take him back. This was probably one of the biggest mistakes of his life, seeing as Blair's many insecurities involving Serena. He felt so much relief when his phone's special ringtone, _Two is Better than One*,_ played, signaling a message from her. Only his heart fell when the message said **She **instead of **I. **Did that mean she wasn't alone. Chuck didn't waste to much time contemplating as he rushed to his limo to give directions to the newest location.

As Chuck walked in he automatically heard her voice. He chose to sit further away and listen to her conversation before trying to talk to her.

"…You know what I mean?" Blair slurred energetically.

"Yeah, I know. Like you're not good enough," a male's voice said. _Carter,_ thought Chuck.

"Yeah, like first Nate cheated on me with Serena," she paused to roll her eyes before continuing. "At least I had the decency to wait an hour before sleeping with the best friend. He just hid it from me while secretly loving the golden Goddess. Then there was Chuck, who after some tough times, invited me to Tuscany, but couldn't commit after a week. SOOO he cheats on me with this interior maid, Emily? Mia?"

She downed another martini before carrying on her stories, looking catatonic.

"Then there was James. Well… Lord Marcus moonlighting as James. Whatever. Long story short, Marcus was banging his stepmom." Blair let out a high-pitched cackle. "I must be terrible. That makes two boyfriends who had feelings for their step family. Anyway, my thing with Chuck didn't work and we got together for like one night. Me and Nate gave it a second shot and failed terribly. Then me and Chuck got together but, obviously he felt Serena was better."

"C'mon Blair," Carter said, "Serena is not better than you."

"You say that, but even you left New York and came back in love with her, searching for her father for her."

"I can say one thing about her: She was a mistake. That's it."

* * *

Chuck didn't want to hear about his mistakes any longer. He got up and stood behind Blair.

"I don't have _feelings _for my step family, Blair." Chuck drawled. He had a pounding headache from his previous drinking.

"Ugh, what are you doing here Bass?" slurred Blair.

"We need to talk."

"…"

"Now."

"Go ahead," she said, turning away from him as Carter started chatting with her again.

"In private," he insisted. "Do you really think Carter wants to hear?" Carter and Chuck were shooting daggers at each other when Blair stumbled off her stool.

"Watch my purse," she told Carter, also telling Chuck that she was going back.

He helped he stand straight, but she immediately shook him off. They made there way to an abandoned area.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"Look, I know you probably hate me right now, but I wanted to tell you that I was extremely drunk when I made out with Serena. I know that—"

"I have one question," interrupted Blair, "you made out, but what would've happened if I hadn't showed up? A repeat of the Sheppard Wedding, I think we can both guarantee that."

"That's what this is about isn't it? You're relating me to _Nate. _That's hilarious considering you forgave him," his tone was soft, calm, and collected. "Look, I know I made a huge mistake, but I hope you can forgive me."

"No way! I've put up with everyone's crap long enough." She turned on her heel to leave, but was stopped when she heard Chuck.

* * *

*yes i know it is extremely corny and very OOC for chuck to personalize his ringtones with Billboard Top 100 pop tune but it kinda ties into the end...

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

"Just admit it," he said, his tone still calm.

She spun around and walked as fast and straight as a person as intoxicated as her could. "Admit what?" she asked while her eyes squinted.

"You're overreacting because it's Serena."

"You think I'm overreacting?" she yelled.

"I think you're avoiding the statement," his voice was still relaxed and calm.

"That's not true," whispered.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" he pressed on getting angrier. Nate could do this, but he couldn't? He didn't even _do_ anything as bad as Nate. "Admit that you've always been jealous of her, that's why your taking this so seriously."

Blair stopped to think. What did she have to lose? Oh wait, she had nothing, no one. Why twist her words now?

"You want to know why I'm _overreacting. _Fine. Yes, I have always been jealous of Serena. My ex-boyfriend was in love with her for all ten years we dated. Everyone _loves _Serena. I lose everything to her. My friends, Yale, my own _mother _likes her better. Now my boyfriend decides to commit incest for her. But the biggest reason I'm overreacting is you. I loved you the most out of anyone. And you betrayed me for shining ray on sun Serena."

"Blair…," Chuck knew he had gone too far. Blair was insecure about losing everything to Serena and he knew she shouldn't throw that back in her face.

"You and I are over, Chuck. I don't want either you or Serena in my life, feel free to pass along the message to her!"

With that she stormed off back to the bar where Carter had ordered more drinks. Chuck didn't want to see Blair and Carter together, so he left quickly.

Drinking and talking with Carter was exciting and entertaining and most importantly…fun. Blair hadn't had this much fun in a while, and couldn't help but to stay out all night club hopping and dancing with strangers. At the end of the night Carter didn't even try to sleep with her. He simply dropped her off at NYU and told her they should do this again sometime.

Blair woke up with a pounding headache and someone pounding on her door.

"B, I know you're in there, PLEASE open up!" cried Serena.

"Ugh…," Blair slowly got out of bed and checked the time. _was her first class?_ Blair went to open the door and stared blankly at Serena. "Didn't your dear step-brother pass along my message?"

"I didn't see him after we both went out looking for you."

"What a shame, I know how much you guys love spending time together," Blair said casually with a roll of her eyes.

"Look, can we talk, B?"

All Blair wanted to do was scream at Serena and pull her hair out and yell about how she steals everything away from her. She wanted to make Serena feel the pain that she shoved on her repeatedly, but instead Blair just stood there and stated flatly, "We have nothing to talk about." With that she slammed the door.

* * *

The next few days were hard for Blair. She wanted to take the calls from Chuck and Serena, but she knew she couldn't. One day she was sitting is class when she got a text from Carter.

**Wanna hang tonite?**

Blair contemplated. She did an essay she really needed to work on but going out seemed like fun.

**Sure, meet you at** **Butter?**

It only took him seconds to respond.

**See u at 8.**

Blair smiled to herself as she thought about what outfit she should wear.

* * *

Dan was walking to his usual café when his phone rang.

"Hey Serena, what's up?"

"I made a huge mistake and I don't have anyone to talk to about this one." Serena sounded very distraught over the phone.

"Oh, this doesn't sound too good."

"Are you going to judge?"

"No..sorry, carry on."

"Okay so I was over at Chuck's with Blair and me and Chuck were drinking, like a lot. So all I really remember talking about was Hazel or someone and melons? I don't know, but then Blair got in the shower, and me and Chuck started chasing each other around and the next thing we knew…"

"Well??"

"Ummmm…" Serena was hoping Dan would catch on. For such a smart guy he could be so stupid and clueless at times.

"God, WE MADE OUT FOR LIKE A MINUTE OKAYYY? And Blair walked in and it was terrible, " Serena spit it out fast.

"You made out. With your step-bother. Huh."

"I knew you would judge." Serena sighed. "I just, need your advice. What can I do to get B to forgive me?"

"Well, Serena, don't take this the wrong way but this has happened before. I think you should give her some time to think and just let her calm down a bit. Maybe then she will understand that you were drunk and it didn't mean anything."

"Thanks, Dan. But, I don't wanna avoid her. She'll think I'm guilty so I don't want to see her."

"No, don't avoid her, just don't search for her. If you run into each other act remorseful, but don't overdo it."

Serena said a final thanks to Dan then hung up the phone to think about the advice he just gave her.

* * *

Blair met Carter at Butter right on time. She showed up in a strapless ivory bubble dress that ended mid-thigh. She paired it with a gold clutch, some Chanel earrings, and Miu Miu Open Suede Sandals. They met at Butter and talked, drank, and had fun.

"I have a surprise for you." He revealed.

"Oh, really? And what could that be?" Blair smiled in anticipation.

"I think the question is 'who could that be." He slowly turned around, revealing none other than Georgina Sparks and some other cute guy.

"I'm here!" she announced.

* * *

AN- Let me know what you guys think and thank you for the reviews! The link for the outfit is: www. polyvore. com/party/set?id=5661793 (without the spaces between)


	4. Chapter 4

Blair stared in shock.

"Georgina..? What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I trick you into going to Germany or something?"

"Yes well, I am back. But, surprisingly, not with a vengeance."

"What?"

"Well, Carter and I have become close from my last trip and we've been in contact. To make a long story short, I hear that a certain Bass has broken your heart."

At this, Blair rolled her eyes. "He didn't 'break my heart', he helped me realize what a ass he is."

"Fine, but Carter hear informed me that you are actually, well…fun now?" Georgina continued with a questioning tone.

"Hhm," sighed Blair. Was she that much of a downer before?

"All I want is a party, and I don't want all the drama of who's Queen or whatever, OK?"

Blair took a minute to contemplate. Well if anything, hanging with Georgina could bug Serena. Not that she was thinking about Serena or anything… Blair finally spoke.

"Fine, so we officially have a truce. Now are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Georgina had almost forgotten about her guest while convincing Blair that she was no longer an enemy.

"Ah yes, this is-" Georgina got interrupted.

"Adam. They guy who gets everyone out of trouble and gets nothing in return." He smiled at the end, either signaling that it wasn't true or that he did'nt mind taking care of everyone.

"Nice to meet you, Adam," Blair said politely.

Adam reminded her of a bit of Jonathan Bennet (the main guy in Mean Girls) and was cute, not in the 'he's hott' way, but the 'brother' way. Adam and Georgina ordered drinks and they all got to talking. Blair learned that Carter and Adam had an open rivalry, but not too intense, Georgina was over Dan and was considering returning to NYU, and that she loved whatever drink the guy next to them ordered, and that she genuinely liked Georgina's and Adam's company.

They were stumbling out of the bar when they saw flashes going off, but it wasn't like they cared. "We should do this again," said Georgina.

"Definitely," they all agreed to meet on Saturday.

* * *

"Have you seen this?" screeched Chuck, as he walked into his penthouse, where Nate was currently lounging.

"Seen what?"

"This!" he said while holing up his phone.

**_Spotted: B, G, C, and a mystery guy tripping out of a bar. Rumor has it that B and C are over for good! Could that be true? All we know is that B isn't having a hard time finding new company._**

"Well!" Chuck stared at Nate, waiting for a reaction.

"Um..Blair looks pretty hot."

"What?"

"Nothing, just, uh, I don't know, what do you want me to tell you?"

"Tell me she isn't hanging with that ass Carter and Whoregina and I am delusional!"

"You forgot the 'mystery guy'," Nate said with a snicker.

"This isn't funny, Nate! You know how Blair gets. She thinks she wants to let loose and be easy going but we know deep down she will always be classy and proper."

"Look, Chuck, it's your fault she's hanging out with them anyway. Just leave her alone and let her have some fun. If it's that terrible for her, like you said, she'll just go back to being like the old Blair."

"She'll never want to go back to being old Blair with Carter Baizen corrupting her."

* * *

Blair laid down in her dorm, but couldn't help but to think about another bed which she loved to lay in. She instantly shook those thoughts away when reality came crashing back to her. She decided to focus on the positive of her life. Blair definitely had an amazing night.

_They were riding back in a town car from the bar. They had already dropped Adam and Georgina off at their hotel and now Blair and Carter sat, talking about adventures and their dreams. _

_"I kinda wanna go to like… The Islands," Blair shared._

_"Really? Like islands called "The Islands" or just islands in the Caribbean or some ocean-y place?_

_"Just some islands. I definitely want some water around them though. Water would be nice."_

_"I want to go to Kansas, or even Kentucky."_

_"WHY?"_

_"Cuz my name starts with a 'c' sound, so…"_

_They reached NYU and Carter walked her up to her dorm. They said their goodbyes, and suddenly they both turned around. Carter walked toward Blair and they both started to lean in. Their lips brushed together in a sweet kiss._

_"I will call you tomorrow," Carter said with a smile and left._

Now, a little more sober, Blair thought about his actions. Carter and her shared a _sweet _kiss? He didn't push for more? He told her he'd _call_ her instead of just getting what he could tonight? But before Blair could re-analyze for the fifth time, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Déjà vu, _thought Blair, as she awoke to pounding on her door and a headache. She grabbed a silk robe and tied it as she opened the door to find Chuck Bass's glare searing into her. Her heart skipped a beat, but she ignored it.

"What do you want, Bass?"

"I was just wandering when you and G became such good friends?"

"Um, sorry overprotective _brother_, next time I'll tell you when I plan on making new friends."

She started to close the door, but he blocked it and slipped through.

"Seriously? Carter again? You can't be serious."

"Chuck, I don't care about your opinion. You are the last person who should be judging. You made out with your sibling."

"Step-sibling. And I was drunk. But, I can't say that I hadn't fantasized about it before."

"Well I'm glad you can still fantasize, cause it's not like you're getting it again. I hope it was worth it. Don't let the door hit you on the way out.

"Wait Blai-"

"Why are you hear Chuck?"

"Because I want to talk."

"Fine. While we're at it, let's have the friends speech."

Well that's the world's biggest insult. Chuck and Blair being _friends_? 

"Ok, let's," said Chuck. _Friends is better than nothing, _he decided.

"Great! Now that that riveting conversation is over, you can leave. As Chuck left, Blair thought about how sarcastic their talk was. What were the chances they would ever be friends again.? Not very likely.

* * *

Carter called Blair around 5:00pm, when all of her classes were done. He asked if they could talk. Blair hastily agreed, but said she had to call Darota first, then she could meet up with him at 1Oak.

"Darota, Hey. I need you to pick up my sleeping pills!"

"Ms. Blair. Nice of you to call on day off," said Darota with a smile. "I pick up and drop them off at dorm."

"Thanks," said Blair.

With that, she threw on some dark wash Citizens jeans. But, in typical Blair fashion, she still had to look classy. She paired it with a collared black jacket with thick white stitching and pushed the sleeves up. Underneath she sported a royal blue cami and completed the look with Joan & David yellow pumps with little ruffle at the tip. She grabbed her black Chanel quilted handbag and Chanel sunglasses. Before she left she applied light mascara and eyeliner and topped her curls with a patent leather Miu Miu bow headband. She was off to 1Oak 5:45, excited by what Carter was going to say.

**_Spotted: Only B could make jeans look so fancy. Who are you meeting with tonight and more importantly who will be taking off that thoughtfully crafted outfit? _**

"Hey," said Blair as she spotted Carter.

"Hi," he said, a little shy.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm just going to say it before I over think it. I have feelin-"

Just then, Blair's phone started buzzing out of control. "Hold that thought," she said.

"Oh hi, Darota… No… it's still under Waldorf…Bye." She looked at Carter. "Sorry, Darota went to pick up my sleeping pills and thought they were under the surname 'Rose.'"

"You take sleeping pills? Why?"

"To help me sleep," she responded in a sarcastic tone, but giggled. "All it means is no gin for me."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, it's something to do with the meds mixing and blah, blah, blah..what were you saying again?"

"Oh, yes. I have feelings for you."

"I have feelings for you too. I thought that was out in the open when we kissed last night."

"Yeah well, you said you were done with relationships."

"Wait. Halt. Rewind. You want a relationship? Since when?"

"Hey, I've had a relationship before."

"Ugh, with Serena, don't remind me.

"Yes, but that was based on lies. This is based on…actual… feelings. So before we continue, what do you say?

Blair was about to say she swore off of relationships, and wanted that to be true for at least a week before breaking it, but then Chuck walked in. She spotted in looking past Carter's head. With a blonde slut attached to his arm. She really shouldn't be surprised. Did she think Chuck wouldn't go back to his womanizing ways after they were over? She cursed herself for being so stupid. Carter probably thought she was thinking, not hesitating to answer his question. She broke her gaze off Chuck and looked deep into Carter's eyes.

"I think I do need a relationship, after all.

* * *

AN-Here is a link to Blair's jean outfit, which looks alot better than what I described. polyovre .com/school/set?id=5661603 (without the spaces) Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Being in a relationship with Carter for over two weeks was a great accomplishment to Blair. These times were spent partying it up in different clubs and bars every night, and attempting to make it back to NYU before her first class started. Her, Georgina, Carter, and occasionally Adam, would meet up for drinks and dancing. Blair only slept with Carter twice and they were officially dating exclusively. It only took three days for the world to find out that Blair and Carter were dating because of a Gossip Girl post.

**_Gossip Girl here,_**

**_It looks like B has found another C to keep her company. But who knew this C could maintain a RELATIONSHIP too? Seems like neutering bad asses is B's hobby. So what really happened between Queen B and our favorite Basshole? All I know for sure is that secrets don't stay hidden for long…_**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Gossip Girl _**

After reading the message, Blair rolled her eyes. She was only dating Carter for fun and didn't care if the rest of the universe knew.

After reading the message, Carter smiled. He was glad that everyone knew Blair Waldorf was his, and he genuinely cared about her.

After reading the message, Chuck spit out the scotch he was downing. He knew Blair was hanging out with Carter and wasn't that surprised, but he still hated seeing his only love with another guy plastered all over the Internet.

After reading the message, Nate felt the littlest twinge of jealously, but almost instantly denied it.

* * *

Blair and Georgina had become _close_ which Blair thought was impossible. At first, feeling bonding occurring, Blair immediately erased the thoughts in her head about a friendship forming. _I will just hang with her, we don't have to be friends, _she convinced herself. But, as it turns out, it is hard to not become friends when sharing a hotel room with that person becomes a regular occurrence. It was not uncommon that she would wake up to find herself, Carter, and Georgina lying in random places around a suite with alcohol and drugs (**not hers, she was into partying, not dying.** No matter how much fun she wanted, she'd leave the cocaine to Carter and Georgie) littered all around.

The thing Blair was most proud of was that she hadn't had any contact with her former friends in over a week and a half. That definitely deserved celebratory drinks.

* * *

AN- Sorry about the short chapter! I needed a kind of transitional chapter to catch up on what Blair's current life is like. I didn't want the story to be day by day where a million things are happening and changing in the period of a weekend. I think this way, everyone can see Blair changing and forming new friendships in kinda a longer period of time (1-2 weeks) rather than the usual (1-2 hours/days) amount of time. Anyway, I'm rambling and I will update in 1-2 days b/c of this super short 457 word chapter. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN- SO sorry about misinforming and saying that an update would be complete in a couple of days. I've been extremely busy during the day, and I will definitely try harder to tell you guys better update dates! Also, thank you SO much for the reviews and story alerts. It gets me so excited to know people read my story. Another short chapter, but i will update soon for sure because chapter 7 is almost finished so enjoy!

* * *

Blair was applying the last of her makeup and heading for the door when she received a text from Adam.

**I'm the bar**

She read the message and replied hastily.

**K, on my way in a few.**

**-B**

At that, she ran out of the dorm to meet Adam. He called her earlier to see if she had plans. When she said no, he suggested that they meet up. Blair wanted to invite Carter (her new Chuck) and Georgina (her new S) too, but Adam said he needed to speak with her alone.

She entered their meeting place within the next ten minutes and spotted Adam right away.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey to you, too," Adam replied as he stood to greet her in a warm hug.

They say down and immediately got to talking. For Blair, Adam was the easiest guy to be around. It was no mystery that he had a crush on her, but he understood completely that she just wanted to be friends. That's how easy going Adam was. After about an hour of laughing and catching up, Adam brought up the reason for calling her.

"Now, I know an excuse isn't needed to see one of your best friends, but I actually had a legit reason for calling you here," he said.

"And what is that?" Blair questioned.

"Well, as you know, Carter and I aren't on the best of terms," he started.

"Yes I do," said Blair with a giggle. "It's no mystery, but it's not like a die-hard rivalry right?"

"No but…I don't want you to interrupt me until I get this out. Blair, I care about you. I know you're happy with Carter, and I don't want you to break up with him or anything like that. I just want to tell you to be careful…" he said.

"Adam…did something happen or..?"

"No, no it's not that but…"

"Well what?" Blair pressed on, but not in an annoyed tone. She knew that Adam would only bring this up if he was worried. "We've been dating for weeks and you haven't said anything, so something must have happened between now and then."

"Well this isn't easy for me to say. And I'm not saying it's not easy to say even though it is like some douche bag who wants to get the girl would. Anyway, I got this phone call from an unrecognized number so I didn't pick it up. They kept calling and leaving messages. I thought it was bizarre so I listened to the messages," Adam said.

Blair was listening intently, wondering if the story had a point.

"So, the message was like 'If you don't get me my money in the next three days I will hunt you down and kill you myself.'" Adam carried on. "And the next one was like 'If I don't get my money I'll come after your little girlfriend you offered up!'"

"Wait, WHAT?? Adam, do you need money or something? I have NO hesitations about giving you some money or anything you need!"

"No, lemme finish. This is the hard part…."

_Oh my God, _thought Blair. Why didn't she see before? _Adam doesn't have a girlfriend. And if he did, he wouldn't 'offer her up.' He was way to caring to even think of that._

"Well, Carter and I have the same phone and we must of accidentally traded them somehow." Adam concluded his story.


	7. Chapter 7

Blair sat in shock.

"This can't be happening!"

"Look, I can't even decipher the message, but when he supposedly 'offered up his girlfriend' I thought you should know," Adam reasoned.

"You know what? You're completely right. When did you receive the message?" Blair pondered.

"Two hours ago, before I called you. I wanted to alert you before the three days were up."

"Well, obviously Carter owes some money to people, but I don't want to get in the middle of whatever shit he's in." Blair said coldly.

"Well if you need anything-"Adam started.

"What I need right now is to get extremely drunk."

"Well I can help with that," Adam teased. "But let's figure out what Carter did."

"We will. Don't you worry. But first I need some alcohol!"

She and Adam ordered more drinks and got wasted. By that time, they had decided to get on the dance floor. The song _Blah, Blah, Blah_ was pulsing throughout the bar and they were convinced they were going to choreograph a special dance. They danced and he spun her and they flailed about widely and by the time the song was over they were doubled over, cracking up.

By the end of the night, he dropped her off at NYU and she was crafting a plan to corner Carter about who he was in debt to and why he 'offered her up.' _Seriously, _she thought. She was genuinely starting to care for Carter, and not just as a Chuck replacement or rebound, or for the jealously that could occur. But she should've known better. _No one I care about ever stays truthful to me, why would Carter Baizen? _She took her sleeping pills and reflected on her life while slowing drifting into slumber. Far worse had happened. She would get over it.

**_Gossip Girl here,_**

**_What do we have here? Mystery Guy's identity is revealed: His name is Adam and he came to NYC his none other than G. Not much on him yet, but B and A were spotted having drinks and dancing. It seems like B is moving through guys faster than a certain Bass is moving through girls. But everything stay PG as B is dating C. _**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Gossip Girl_**

**_

* * *

_**

Blair was banging on Carter's hotel room door. He texted her earlier to hang out. But what she had planned was far more interesting, or she insisted.

"Hello beautiful," Carter greeted her.

"Hello, Carter," she said, oozing faux sweetness.

"So what exactly did you have planned for me?"

"Oh well, basically I wanted to return your phone to you."

"Thanks! I think I might have traded with Adam. Ugh, he is annoying."

"You know, this one thing has been annoying me too. Someone keeps leaving messages for you."

At this she put on speaker phone and clicked into one of the messages. It rattled off almost exactly what Adam recited.

"Baizen. Where the hell is my money? If I don't have in within the next three days, I'll kill you myself. Or, I might have to come after your little girlfriend you offered up!" the mysterious voice ended abruptly.

Carter had a look of complete and utter shock on his face. Blair's face revealed nothing. It was cold and emotionless.

"It's not what is looks li-" started Carter.

"No, if it's one thing I've learned, it's always what it looks like," Blair yelled. "I shouldn't be surprised, right? Everyone I get close to lands up betraying me so it was just a matter of time," she yelled. Her voice was shrill and echoed off the walls.

"Listen, Blair, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down. Who do you even owe money to?" she screamed.

"Look, the guy was kidding. We're buds."

"It doesn't sound that way! But, who doesn't threaten to come after his BFF and his **ex-girlfriend**?!"

"Blair…don't do this. Don't end what we have. The guy on the phone, we are old acquaintances. I owe Johnny some cash I borrowed from his safe that I used on drugs. He wouldn't hurt a fly, he was honestly joking in that message."

"Oh yeah. When someone leaves messages about hunting down and _killing_ someone, it's because they're old pals. Look, pay back the money and you and I are over. For good."

"No, Blair please. I…I..I'm in love with you," Carter admitted.

"Oh, please. Give it a rest. I called back good ol' Johnny. The money you 'borrowed' was actually money you stole after breaking into his safe. I told him how you played me, and he told me you offered me up to sleep with him so you wouldn't have to pay your debts. He told me you owe him double, cuz apparently Johnny is a gentleman who agrees that you are a jackass."

"You called Johnny?" Carter was in awe.

"Of course I called him, do you really think I would leave my fate up to you? Yeah right. Now you have one day to scrape up how much now? Oh yeah, 10,000 dollars. Good luck and goodbye."

At that Blair tuned on her heal and stormed out the door. She held in her tears right till the elevator doors closed. Then, she stopped the elevator. Tears filled her eyes and fell from her lashes. She then collected herself and rolled her eyes. _Don't be weak._ She didn't need anyone. With that, she started the elevator and headed to Money Bar. It was time to have fun.

* * *

Blair was instantly calmed when she stepped into the bar. The walls were a warm gold and the vines gave a jungle-y feel. Modern stools lined the glass bar where people ordered drinks. Blair sat in a secluded corner of the bar and ordered a martini. Blair could feel male eyes on her. She couldn't blame them though. Before arriving, she changed into a cream dress, completely covered in lace. It stopped at her upper thigh and she threw on some BCBG Dante Pumps in Oxblood red, applied Christian Dior Rouge Dior Lip color in Celebrity Red, and grabbed her Michael Kors Webster Clutch. She chatted with a few guys, but dismissed them soon after.

Later that night, when it was almost closing time, Blair was more than tipsy. Her vision was blurred and she saw a figure talking to the bartender as she resed her head on the bar. The bartender came to her again after his previous conversatin ended.

"Miss?" he asked wearily.

"Whhhattt?" she slurred.

"The man paid your bill and bought you one more drink," he said, sliding over a glass.

Blair downed it in one gulp. The burning in her throat was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

* * *

Her eyes popped open and rain pounding on a window immediately filled her ears. A migraine hit and she felt so dizzy and nauseas. _This can't be a hangover_, she thought. She could barely walk without stumbling. What the hell had she drunken last night? It took her a moment to register where she was located at the moment. But then she recognized the dark gray walls and silk sheets. _The Empire? _Something wasn't right. Then, Blair remembered blacking out and realized something else. Where was her underwear? She couldn't think straight, much less, walk straight. After crawling around she found her undergarments on the other side of the suite. _Oh, God! This can't be happening,_ she thought.

This is what happens in stupid TV series, not real life! Blair stumbled across her phone and called the first person that could help her as she put her undergarments back on. Georgina answered on the first ring.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in like, four days!" exclaimed Georgina.

"SHH! Look, Georgie…need..yo-" Blair began slowly.

"What the hell happened between you and Carter. He bolted yesterday night apparently and told me to tell you he meant what he said??"

"Okay, this isn't… goo-"Blair sounded breathless

"I mean, what kinda cryptic message is that? _'Tell her I mean what I said last night.' _Seriously? Wha-"

"G! Listenta..me. I need you to pick me up."

"Sure, but I'll be like 20 minutes. Where are you?"

"Some room at the Empire?" she half asked, half stated.

"_Some room _at the _Empire?_ Georgina inquired.

"Yeah…drank way too much..last night..don't member."

"Okay, just um..wait at the Lobby. Don't go anywhere! I'll be there as soon as I can.

Blair gathered her processions as rapidly as possible while stumbling out of the hotel room and into the intricately decorated hallway, where an older couple gawked at her.

"Oh, Anthony, our society is crumbling with today's youth!" exclaimed the older women.

At this, Blair rolled her eyes made her way to the elevator, swiftly falling into the corner of the confined space. She dropped the shoes she was carrying on the floor next to her and leaned her head against the wall. The lurching of the elevator made her queasy and she drifted into a state of haziness for what felt like seconds. She was only awoken when some started shaking her.

* * *

Chuck was up at 9:00 on a rainy Saturday after a call from the front desk woke him.

"Mr. Bass, we have some footage you may want to see," said Phil.

He got ready and made his way downstairs using his private elevator. We he got to the front desk, Phil escorted hi m behind the front desk and through the door into the room where all the video footage was kept.

"Paul here noticed this earlier," he said, indicating to the video, "and was about to call security when he recognized Ms. Waldorf."

And sure enough, Blair was seen on the video in the corner of the elevator.

"We know you and Ms. Wal-" started Phil, but was cut off by Chuck.

"I'll take care of it."

Chuck made his way to the elevator and pressed the up button. When the elevator arrived, he was greeted by a nearly unconscious Blair, who was curled into a ball, her head supported by the wall of the elevator. Her hand grasped her head and her shoes and purse were scattered all around her. Chuck pushed the 'close door' button and leaned in to shake her awake.

"Waldorf," he whisper-yelled. "Wake up!" He continued this for a couple of minutes before concluding that this task was going to take a while.

* * *

Please Please Please Review!? Thank you!


End file.
